


Cold Cages

by GodsObsession



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsObsession/pseuds/GodsObsession
Summary: When the Winter Soldier almost completes his mission, but something in that pair of blue eyes changes his mind. Instead of killing the blonde, the soldier takes him captive and decides to explore how far Steve is willing to go to get his best friend back. He soon finds out that Steve is very willing under his hands.





	Cold Cages

“No. Bucky. You’re my…my..friend..” **Steve pushed the words through his throat, struggling around the metal hand that held his neck firmly. He could feel the knife pressed just above the hand, cutting into his skin a bit. Steve reached for the other, one hand finding purchase on the male’s leg and squeezing. The other pressed against the male’s cheek, holding his face. He tried again to say the male’s name, but the metal hand tightened around his throat.**

“Shut up.” **The male hissed through his teeth. Steve tried to swallow, closing his eyes a moment as the scent of blood, his blood, made the bile rise in his throat. The Winter Soldier had shot him, the bullet tearing through his shoulder. Now the blood flowed freely out of him. Steve heard his own rasping as he tried to breath, watching the black spots dance in his vision as he searched the male’s eyes for any trace of his friend.**

“Buck..” **The Captain whispered before his consciousness slipped away and left him in the blackness.**

**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             
**

****

**The Winter Soldier stared down at the limp body under him, the blond finally silent. It bothered him immensely when Steve called him Bucky, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. He knew they probably knew each other…long ago. Regardless, the soldier found it increasingly impossible to complete his mission. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t push the blade all the way into Steve’s neck. After a while he stopped trying and instead just stared at the male, slowly figuring out what to do with him. Hydra would not accept the solider just letting him go. He would be severely punished, he knew… It seemed like an eternity later that he finally rose, throwing the Captain over his shoulder. The Winter Soldier then returned to base.**

**His arrival with the unconscious but not dead Captain on his shoulder caused an uproar. Or more like a rise in fury of his keepers. However, the Winter Soldier sought to calm them and suggested a different end to his mission. One where Captain America became a tool for Hydra. Just like Bucky. Except not. The Winter Soldier had to explain his plan to them, one that he had thought out only to appease his keepers and keep Steve. Hydra were the villains, and everyone knew it.  It wouldn’t be a surprise or even have much of an impact to have Steve brainwashed like Bucky had been. Shield would still fight for him, to save him. The Captain would be under Hydra’s control, but it wouldn’t be devastating. Instead, if Steve _chose_ to switch sides… Hydra would win. America’s golden boy, their hope. If Captain America abandoned them, no one would be left willing to fight. Other than a few loose ends, of course, but they were minor. The Soldier’s proposal peaked their interest and they ultimately agreed to it, giving him full possession of Steve. **


End file.
